wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Aigis
Endsong 15:54, 2 July 2008 (UTC) =Appearance= Hardly ever seen without a shield on her back and her sword by her side, Aigis stands a head above most. Easily a match in terms of physical height and build to a Cimmerian, Aigis cuts an imposing figure among her fellow country men. Some would say that the gods had a sense of humour, for when she ever does shed the weight of her armor, where once stood a fiersome visage of iron and steel, is now replaced with a comely woman of noble blood that few have ever seen. Her hair is intentionally cropped short, the midnight black contrasting with her pale smooth skin, the glowing amber of her eyes, regarding all with a careful intelligence. =Personality= Fickle by nature and doing things on a whim, many would be hirers have had second thoughts after meeting her in person. Quick to make friends and share a tale over a tankard or two, many have come to regard her as a regular in most taverns. =History= "What? Me? I'm your typical mercenary type, that's what!" *She chuckles, batting her eyelashes at you innocently with a wry grin "But I suppose you earned a tale with buying me that ale! Haha! Well then, where should I start? Well, you see this mark here? Yup, can't remember a thing about my past cause of it, dark magics... But that didn't stop me from finding out though! Sure enough, people been saying I was captain of the city guard once, that's up to you to believe of course. You never know, I could be pulling your leg!" *Taking another long pull from her tankard "Now that's a tale I can hardly believe myself, from what I hear, I used to be a real piece of work. Not just at what I could do, but as a person, you get me? Apparantly hell of a alot of folk wanted me dead like. Stepped on too many toes in my career I hear, the honourable type you know? Never took a bribe. Now that's a piece of work!" *Her amber eyes regard you briefly, glinting as it catches the light from the glowing fires of the tavern "Better off this way don't you think? Free to start over... In a sense." *You catch a slight hint of regret in her voice, but it is quickly replaced with her usual vigor "Look at me now! Great at this sell sword business, who'd think that for someone without memories, I'd be that great a fighter? It's almost like second nature to me! With all the contracts I've done, it'll only be time before I hit the big un'! Don't look at me like that, I get good coin doing this." *Motioning towards the fresh tankards the serving wench had left on their table "Come now! The next one's on me! Sure I only met yeh just a moment ago, but here's to new friendships!" *Downing her tankard in healthy gulps as you do in turn, Aigis regards you briefly, a sly smile creeping over her lips. She leands over, whispering softly in your ear "I lied." *Your vision begins to swim, barely able to make her out as she hops off her stool "Always preferred drinks over blades."